Life Goes On
by Crystalize Moonnie
Summary: 8 years. 8 years has passed since that chaotic battle in Towns Ville. The professor has sent the three girls-Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles, to Cantrell Ville, to live as normal teenagers, seeing as they had lost their powers, and nothing serious is happening around Towns Ville. But, something wrong will always happen whether you like it or not. Focuses on Reds , Greens and Blues
1. Prologue

**So, yeah. This is my first fan fiction. Go easy on me. This story may seem stupid and all ( idk how you see it ) but i hoped that you guys enjoy the story that took me a long time to think and my ass is starting to stick on this chair when im writing this... -_-" Introductions? Nah, too _LAZY~~_ XP You'll see it later anyways.**

Buttercup- Ugh! can't we just hurry up and get on with the damn story?!

Blossom- Buttercup, language.

Buttercup- Whateves.

Bubbles- *sighs*

Boomer- you know you look better if you smile right, bubbles?

Bubbles- Aww, thanks boomer! *immediately cheers up* *giggles* you're the best!

Boomer- *blushes slightly* well, urm, anything for you bubbles!

Brick- Ugh, you're giving me the creeps, man. *glances towards blossom*

Butch- *Nudges brick's elbow* Oh c'mon admit it! you want you and little miss perfect to be like that, aint ya?

Brick- *blushes madly* Oh yeah?! like you're any better with BC!

Butch- Oh, yeah? watch me, dude. *walks toward buttercup and blossom who are still fighting* *hugs buttercup and spins her around*

Buttercup- What the- Butch?! PUT ME DOWN YOU MORON! *blushes madly*

Butch- Did you know you look hot when you're mad? oh, how i yearn to touch you like this and make you mine and-

Buttercup- **_...BUTCH..._**

Butch- Uh oh. *quickly puts down buttercup and runs for his life*

Buttercup- **_COME BACK HERE YOU SON OF BITCH! LEMME RIP YOUR TONGUE OUT OF THAT DAMN MOUTH OF YOURS THEN TWIST IT, POUNCED IT, AND BURN IT TO HELL! _** *chases butch*

Blossom- *sighs* They'll never learn.

Brick- You know you look better if you-

Blossom-Not another word brick. Not another word.

**P/S: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls as much as i would love to.**

* * *

Prologue :

"Ugh! I had ENOUGH of this ! ''

"I agree. It's time for us to rule over Townsville ! ''

" YEAH ! ''

* * *

_…And so you had it . All the villains in Townsville has had enough and agreed to join forces with each other to rule Townsville . 'Why can't they just rule it , you know ? Since they're villains and all…' No Sweetie . They **CAN** actually rule it . Seeing that they are no **ORDINARY** villains , but are actually **MONSTERS** who have powers and surprisingly are like humans. Yes, dear . You saw it right. Now, don't panic._

_When there is evil, there is also good. The villains cannot rule Townsville, due to three super-powered humans , known as The PowerPuff Girls. These girls are the protector of Townsville , who had sworn to protect Townsville for as long as they lived._

_All the villains , including : Him , Mojo Jojo , The GangGreen Gang , The Amoeba Boys , Fuzzy Lumpkins , Princess Morbucks , Sedusa and last but not least, The RowdyRuff Boys._

_The villains fought hard against the girls. The chaotic battle has last for seven days and nights. The town is nearly destroyed, and tons of lives was taken away. The three inhuman girls, in one final attempt to defeat all villains and save the town people, used all of their strengths and powers. Causing an enormous pure light covering the town, sending the villains far enough from the town, but near enough to see what is happening._

_The three protectors, lied on the ground, a huge circle around them, meaning that they fell from the sky in a speed where you can't even see what went by. The town people all gathered around the girls, assuming that they are dead._

_But, their creator, Professor Utonium, had a way to help restore their lives. All town people helped the professor , all having the same hopes in their minds –** 'Please let these three heroines live.'** The girls had slight but faint heartbeats, meaning that there is still hope in saving them._

"They're alive! They're alive! Look, everyone!"_One of the town people exclaimed which cause everyone to turn to where she was looking at - **The girls hands were twitching!** The professor quickly regenerated more oxygen for the girls to breathe._

_The girls slightly open their eyes, everyone cried out of joy as they saw that their protectors are alive. However, the villains on the other hand, are not the least bit happy. Sedusa tried to get near the town, but ended up screaming. Every time a villain comes closer , their body got electrocuted by the pure lights!_

_The villains winced as they saw the powerful, and fearful pure light. All not wanting to die being electrocuted. They then came to a conclusion – **To make truce with Townsville.** The towns people first hesitated hearing the idea, but the professor, realizing that they can no longer harm them, requested the mayor to give them a second chance._

_The mayor, seeing one of his trusted citizens requested to such a thing, especially if it concerns the villains. But then thought about it. Ms Sara Bellum- the mayor's right-hand assistant realize the point of what the professor is making, too requested the mayor to accept the truce._

_The mayor sighed seeing he has no chance but to accept the request from the villains. The towns people were frightened at the sight of the villains, but then started to calm down after hearing the professors explanation. The towns people and the villains then worked together and build a better Townsville._

* * *

Buttercup- Finally! I get to hit you! *walks in with a pouted face*

Butch- Ugh... yeah, yeah... i learned my lesson... *walks in with buttercup with a beat up face*

Boomer- woah man, you look awful! what happened?!

Brick- ... *slaps boomer*

Boomer- Hey! what was that for?!

**He really is an idiot, isn't he?**

Reds and Greens- *nods simultaneously*

Bubbles- aww, don't worry boomer! i still love you no matter what they say, you are still the best man in my eyes!

Boomer- * blushes madly* *hugs bubbles* thanks, bubbles.

Blossom- okayyyy then... guess its time to introduce you guys , Tachibana Shiori , the girl who made this story.

**HI~~~ xD so yeah, you know my pen name now. (you actually thinking im giving you my real name? fat chance, bro. :P ) But you can also call me Crystal . Oh, and blossom, you actually gave them TWO of my information...**

Buttercup- she just said your name... that's one information...

**Yes, buttercup. she not ONLY said my name but too said my gender **-_-

Blossom- its just your gender! besides, they're bound to know it anyways! so stop arguing over small things like this, you're starting to act like buttercup!

**Well, i do like BC the best.**

Blossom- WHAT?! IM BETTER THAN HER!

**True that. but i still like BC the best :P GO GREENS! XD**

Brick- calm down bloss!

**Yeah, listen to brick. I actually like all of you, so i will ACTUALLY give you guys POVs . I just prefer greens that's all, do keep THAT in mind though. *smirks***

Bubbles- C-crystals k-kinda cr-creeping me out... *shivers*

Boomer- nah, no worries, she wont hurt you.

**True that. anyways, hope you enjoyed the prologue of Life Goes On! ( name sucks. i know -_- i have no idea why i came up with the name anyways ) ****I will update this story after a few weeks , due to my exams... i wonder who freaking made up exams schools and books anyways... -_-**

Buttercup- I agree.

Butch- Me too.

Reds- HEY!

**Well, anyways ( i keep saying that, didn't i? O.O ) enjoy the story,**** and please:**

_Favorite お気に入り_

_Read 読み取り_

_Review レビュー_

_Follow 従う_

**So that's all for now! see you in the next story! :DD**


	2. Chapter 1 : We're WHAT !

**Ok, like i promised, here's the official Chapter 1 of Life Goes On! XD OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGGGG! XD**

Buttercup- is it just me or has she just... **SQUEED?!**

Brick- *waves hand* nope, its not just you.

**Oh, shut up, both of you. ==#**

Buttercup- *sticks out tongue* or what?! you're gonna snitch on me huh?!

**No, why would i snitch? I'm not a bitch. *Dark Shiori emerging at background***

Brick- *backs off a little* erk...dark shiori's emerging...

Buttercup- *backs off too* y-yeah... *gulps*

Blossom- whatever it is, im sure it wont be **THAT **bad...

**YUP! You know what? i have in my good mind to... SHIP YOU, BUTTERCUP AND BRICK TOGETHER!**

Everyone- *shocked*

Butch- NOOOOO! BUTTERBABES MINE! *hugs buttercup like there's no end of it*

Buttercup- *blushes madly* Unhand me, butch! and don't call me babe! *struggling to get out of butch's grip*

Blossom- Ok, maybe that **IS** bad... *holds brick's hand tightly like there's no end*

Brick- *turns around and starts swinging blossom like crazy* aww, dont worry blossom! You're the only girl for me! *kisses lightly on blossom's cheek*

Blossom- *blushes*

Boomer- OKAAYYYY...

Bubbles- this has gone awkward, huh boomie? *hold boomer's hand*

Boomer- *hold bubbles hand up and kisses it* it sure has, huh, bubbles? *flashes bubbles a charming smile*

Bubbles- *blushes redder then brick's hat*

**Ugh... just cut it out already love birds... besides, i was just joking. I was trying to see how deep you guys can go anyways! *munches popcorn* guess everyone's a little jealous, huh?**

Everyone- **Y-YOU STARTED IT!**

**Yeah,yeah~~wateves~~ Let's just carry on with the story. You guys are just dragging me.**

Everyone-** YOU STARTED IT!**

_**Moral of story: Do NOT make the puffs or ruffs jealous or they'll cause disaster to the world.**_

Everyone- **HEY!**

* * *

Chapter 1 : **We're WHAT ?!**

**_Buttercup's POV_**

"WHAT?! YOU'RE SENDING US OUT FROM TOWNSVILLE?!"

"Yes, buttercup. Please calm down and listen to me." Said Professor Utonium, me and my sisters father. But to be exact, our CREATOR. "**CALM DOWN?!** HOW CAN I FUCKING CALM DOWN WHEN YOU, OUR **OWN FATHER**, SENDING US TO A FREAKING DAMN NEW PLACE?! TO MAKE IT** 'BETTER'**, A NEW SCHOOL THAT I DON'T FUCKING KNOW?!"

"Buttercup, calm down and let's just hear father out." Blossom, the eldest out of the three of us spoke. "How can you be so damn calm about this, blossom?! We are going to a place we don't even fucking know!" "Hey! We too are not taking this happily ok? So stop making a big scene out of it!"

OK, THAT GIRL HAS CROSSED THE LINE. "**EXCUSE ME?!**" "STOP!" Me and blossom look at bubbles, the youngest one. So yeah, that makes me the middle child. "Th-that is.. um… p-please… just don't fight?" bubbles look at us with her famous "puppy dog eyes" , which no one can resist…. Unfortunately, that includes me…..

"Ugh, fine. I won't make a damn scene about it." I said lazily as I slumped on the nearest chair.

"Thank you, buttercup." The professor said looking a little relief. "Ok, as I was saying, yesterday, I received a letter stating you three are requested to study at the famous school in Cantrellville-_** Cantrell Academy**_. I thought about it last night. Cantrell Academy is a school that only accept rich people or people with talents. And on top of that, you girls have each scholarships of your own! Having scholarships is very rare, considering it is from Cantrell Academy. I decided to send you girls to Cantrellville to study in Cantrell Academy. They have dorms there so don't worry too much about where you are going to live. This is an opportunity for you girls to live as normal teenagers! Seeing as Townsville is safe thanks to you three _**sacrificing your powers 8 years ago…**_" My god…. The professor looks like he's gonna cry a river out….. Wait, is that even possible?

"Don't feel bad, Professor! It** WAS** our decision… Besides, we finally became normal people after that incident… I think it's a wonderful idea to go to Cantrell Academy!" bubbles comforted.

Yup, you heard her. When I said the professor is our **_CREATOR,_** I meant it. We aren't born, We were created , by using sugar, spice, everything nice and Chemical X. That was how we were created.

We were the protectors of Townsville before that incident happened…. I think it was... 8 years ago? Yup. In an attempt to save Townsville from the villains, we lost our powers, creating a pure barrier, which caused the villains to have no choice but to make truce with us. Speaking of which…. Fuzzy went to citiesville for some reason….. Oh and Him and the rowdyruffboys were gone too… not that me and my sis actually minded. But the others just stayed though.

"…I guess that makes sense…I guess I'll go to this school you just said…"After all, why not? The people here still sees us as their protectors, the powerpuff girls. Sure, we don't mind the honor the adults gave us, but, we certainly **CANNOT** stand the insults that the students gave us from our backs. Like : "They are normal like us! Why is it always us who gets nothing?!" or "Just because they were the PPGs and saved our town with their superpowers, they get more praises and honor, all adults just think they are better than us just because they are the PPG!" As much as I hate to admit it, I wished they just stopped .Sure, I could have just punched them, but for the sake of my sisters 'title', I didn't. this might be a_** PERFECT**_ chance to get away from all of this 'drama'.

"Ok! It's settled then! You'll be going to Cantrellville in 3 days!" The professor seems delighted. This may be an advantage for me, but hell no am I gonna forgive the professor for sending me to a place I don't even give a crap about.

_**Blossom's POV**_

I STILL can't believed that buttercup just willingly agreed to go to Cantrellville like that… I thought she'd make another tantrum… but then again, the townspeople still sees us at the PPG, after we lost our powers. We worked our best, and was praised for it. But I guess there were more insults than compliments… I guess that makes us both. One of the many reasons I agreed to this was also to get away from the insults given at us. Me and the girls really just hoped people will just treat us normally. Either way, I can't believe that we actually _**EARNED** _scholarships to go to The Cantrell Academy! I've heard of it a lot of times from rumors. It has amazing facilities and talented people there! But now, me and my sisters are actually going to be **ONE** of them! "_EEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP!_" I exclaimed while jumping up and down on that thought.

"What the heck, Blossom?!" I stopped jumping and looked at buttercup who clearly has a face of what she had just said. I don't blame her, really. I don't usually get all excited, because I **STILL** have to keep my title as eldest sister and the responsible one of all us three sisters after all. "Sorry, I guess I was a bit too excited about this whole school thing." Buttercup just rolled her eyes like usual. Typical buttercup.

"Um… girls?" Me and buttercup turned our faces to bubbles. "What is it, bubbles?" "Well, if its possible, can you guys come in my room? Kinda like, the old times? Chatting and um.. stuff?" Me and buttercup shared glance. "ok, I'll be here in 10 minutes." Buttercup said as she walked up stairs. Probably to her room.

"Is it ok with you, blossom?"I turned my face and to see my youngest sister asking with a glint of hope in her eyes. "I'm ok with it." I said smiling. " I'll meet you in your room in ten minutes too." Still smiling, I went upstairs into my room.

I flopped on my bed and stared on the ceiling.I guess I'll miss Townsville. Not much, but still.

_**Bubbles POV**_

I went into my room and sat up straight on my bed to think about what just happened. Well, buttercup seems furious but relaxed at the same time….. maybe its because she is trying to get away from all the insults given at us… especially when buttercup got the most out of all three of us…Not that she nor blossom even knew, but it was actually quite obvious that buttercup's getting more threat then us… I can't really blame her to be honest… Blossom looks…. **EXCITED…** guess its because of this whole school thing I guess… about people with talents, scholarships and stuff…

What I'm feeling right now is beyond mysterious. I think it's a mix of happy and sad… is that even possible?Im happy about school and stuff. But also I'm kinda sadbecause we're gonna leave Townsville in 3 days… I wanted to relive all the memories in Townsville here. One of the many reasons why I asked my sisters to come to my room to chat like the old times… and the other reason… is to ask them about this whole thing… I know… its stupid since it was obvious how they feel about it. But still. I just want to make sure.

I went to my desk and took out my old diary. The one I used to write when I was 5… and another one was when im 8 or 9… and the other one is when im 11… I opened each of them and flipped the pages slowly, reliving the memories I've treasured when I'm in Townsville.

* * *

**Okaaayyyyy... so yeah, it's done! Chapter 1! I'm working on chapter 2, which might be uploaded at urm... 13th September 2014 or 14th September 2014... if not, then another week it'll be updated again.**

Buttercup- huh. that's quite a long time.

Blossom- I think it's nice to have a little break and here.

Bubbles- I agree.

Boomer- Shiori-chan, when are we gonna show up?

Brick and Butch- Yeah!

**Oh, shush. you will be at... i dunno... maybe at chapter 4 or 5...?**

Ruffs- WHAT?!

**Sheesh, the girls need some time to slowly get used to Cantrellville, too , YA KNOW?!**

Ruffs- *gulps* o-ok, we got it...

**Hmmph.**

_**P/S : My name's Tachibana Shiori. But, only Blossom, Bubbles and Boomer (occasionally) call me that. Buttercup, Butch , Brick normally call me crystal, since they're kinda rude... [ BC, BK , BH- HEY! ] But sometimes they call me shiori too, if thats what you're wondering.**_

_**PP/S : I made up Cantrellville. If that's what you're wondering with the WEIRD name.**_

**Anyways, please remember too:**

**_Favorite お気に入り_**

**_Read 読み取り_**

**_Review レビュー_**

**_Follow 従う_**


	3. Chapter 2 : Just Like the Old Times

**So yeah, hey guys~~ sorry that its a little late then expected...**

Buttercup- yeah, like 3 days...

**Shut up... anyways, theres a few things you guys have to know before reading this fan fic. Blossom, please help me list out the notes.**

Blossom- Ok, lets see this, shall we...?

~NOTES~

1) EVERYONE here is NORMAL. they all have fingers and what a human should have.

2) I used two stories based in the powerpuff girls episode. The rest is what my imagination created so don't judge meh! Im still young! XD

3) I do NOT own the powerpuff girls as much as i would love to.

Brick- *burst down door* HEY! WHY DID YOU GUYS CAME HERE WITHOUT US?!

Butch and Boomer- Yeah!

**JUST SHUT. UP. YOU WANT THE TRUTH?! OK, ILL GIVE YOU THE DAMN TRUTH. YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING ANNOYING AND PISSING ME OFF SINCE CHAPTER ONE AND WOULDN'T STOP WHINING. IM SO DESPERATE FOR YOU GUYS TO SHUT UP SO I LOCKED YOU IN THE ROOM. ANY QUESTIONS?! *glares***

RRB- N-No...

Bubbles- moral of story: never piss Shiori-chan off... ^^"

* * *

Chapter 2 :** Just Like The Old Times**

The youngest sister flipped the pages of her diaries. She smiled weakly at it. All of her memories in Townsville. Tears ran down her cheek as she hugged the diaries in her arm tightly.

_**Blossom's POV**_

It's a little early, but I got up and went in front of Bubble's blue door. Me and my sister have different rooms since the professor decided it was time we had our own rooms, with our own signature colour. Blue for bubbles, Green for buttercup, and of course, pink for me.

I knocked on the door. " O-oh! Um! Please wait!" Must be bubbles. Then I heard shuffling sound and thudding sounds coming out from her room. _I wonder what's that about._ "C-come in!"

I opened the door, only to find bubbles on the bed smiling awkwardly. _That's weird._ "Hey bubbles." I smiled, deciding to ignore the little detail.

"Hey Blossom! You came early!"She smiled cheerfully but to me it seemed awkward. Then it came across me. Her **RED POOFY EYES.** She HAD to be crying before I came. I closed the door behind me, and sat beside bubbles. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" I patted her, trying to comfort her.

Bubbles looked at me with a confused face. Then she must have realized her poofy eyes seeing as I kept staring at it. She shook her head slightly. "No, it's not a big deal. I'll tell you later when buttercup comes." She smiled weakly. This stings me. Bubbles is the sweetest and the kindest in the group. But she is also fragile when it comes to emotional problems.

I didn't want to push further, so I just nodded and sat at the nearest chair. As I sat, then came another knock. " Come in!" The door opened, and there stood my green-eyes sister.

When she wanted to give her usual 'signature greeting', she stood there, looking straight at bubbles. She closed the door. Then, her eyes narrowed. "What happened when I'm not here…?"buttercup asked, her eyes not taking off from bubbles. Before bubbles could respond, I had said it for her.

"You're just in time, buttercup. Bubbles has something to say to us." I said calmly. Buttercup looked like she's gonna yell at me, but saw the look on bubbles, then shrugged it off and sat on the floor near bubbles and me.

"Thank you, blossom." bubbles said. "Ok, I have 2 things to ask you, bubbles." Me and bubbles turned our heads to buttercup. "Be honest." Bubbles simply nodded at the sharp glance of buttercup. "1st of all, why did you call me and bloss here? 2nd , why are you..crying?" buttercup said as her face grew worried. Well, she might be the toughest one out of all three of us, but she's quite protective as well.

"Well, I just wanted to… relive some memories here in Townsville… I guess my tears got the best of me." Bubbles smiled weakly. We might be given threats and insults, but we too have supportive friends. Bubbles has tons of friends to support her, so it's not really surprising for her to miss her friends here in Townsville. _It must be hard on her._

"I called you girls here because…well, like…the old times…?"bubbles said as she looked at me and buttercup. "Sure thing, bubbles! We're sisters, why the formal attitude?" buttercup grinned. I nodded. "Just like the old times, huh?"

Bubbles giggled. "Remember when we were like, 5 years old? The time when buttercup's green blanket got lost and we changed it, blossom?" "Aah~ one of the memories I won't forget~!" We both giggled. "Ugh…don't remind me…"buttercup said as she cupped her right arm on her forehead, trying to hide her embarrassment remembering the embarrassing event.

"Ooh~ I ALSO remember that when we were 13, Mitch asked buttercup to be his girlfriend in public! OOH~~ buttercup was like, blushing really, REALLY red. And when buttercup said 'yes', Mitch went wild, and went spinning buttercup around like crazy~!" I stated it without stopping. Bubbles giggled while buttercup blushed. Me and bubbles saw buttercup's face and just couldn't keep it , so we laughed out really loud. "H-hey…! S-Stop it!" buttercup shouted in embarrassment. This made me and bubbles laughed even more.

**_Buttercup's POV_**

Hnngh… blossom went all out and embarrassing me like that…!DAMN THAT GIRL, THINK SHE'S GETTING AWAY WITH IT?!**NOT ON MY WATCH SHE'S NOT!** "How about **_YOU_**, huh blossy?" I said, pointing my index finger at blossom.

"Remember the time that we were 5, me and bubbles cut your hair SOOO ugly, you didn't even _**DARED**_ to show up in public?!" I smirked. Blossom's jaw literally dropped. I can like seriously read her mind cause it was like so obvious that's she's showing a face of 'I totally forget about **THAT**!' face. She blushed in embarrassment while my smirk grew wider, satisfied. Bubbles too was on my side, giggling non-stop.

"Oh, oh! Let's not forget that when we were 12,blossom and dexter's 'little get-together' ~!" bubbles said. You should like, totally see her face, it was like she's screaming 'NO!' mentally. "Ha! We set them up well, didn't we~?" I said, siding with bubbles just to get my revenge on blossom. "Yep! Giving them each messages telling them that they had to talk~! I still remember that Mitch like, dared robin to set you and dexter together~! Oh~! Let's not forget that **_EVERYONE_** was hiding to see whats happening~!" After bubbles said that, I gave her a 'high-five' and she returned it, causing both of us to laugh while blossom covered her face with her hands.

**_Blossom's POV_**

After bubbles said that, I immediately covered my face with both hands, while bubbles and buttercup 'high-fived'. To say the truth, that was _**REALLY**_ embarrassing! I mean, how could it not be?! Dexter confessed to me and when I finally admit my feelings for him, he kissed me. It was a dream come true. Well, if it weren't for the 'ooh'ed and 'aww'ed at the background, that is… It's just, REALLY embarrassing, ok?!

"Hmmph! What about **_YOU_**, bubbles~? Remember the time when we were 5 that when we were all playing tag, Elmer was chasing you but tripped and accidentally pulled down your skirt, hmm~?" This time it was bubble's turn to blush. While me and buttercup laugh hysterically.

Too bad for bubbles, but im not done. **YET**. I smirked, " Oh and let's not forget that on a certain sports festival when we were at the age of 11, the boys picked your **_FIRST KISS_** as a prize?!" "?! T-that!?" bubbles stuttered while blushing red. *Yup, just the reaction I want. "And your first kiss was won by- oh wait, or should I say , **_TAKEN_** by Alfred Clarence , your first crush~?!" I said , only to be satisfied at the reaction of bubbles. "**?! G-GA-GAAHH!?**" Both me and buttercup 'high-fived' as we roll on the ground laughing at bubble's reaction.

* * *

**Ok, im sorry that this is so short, because i have nothing interesting to put on so yeah... Oh, and by the way, the ruffs are probably gonna appear a little later than i expected... *checks script***

RRB- **WHAT?!**

Bubbles- Oh my... I'm sorry to hear that you three...

Blossom- yeah...

Buttercup- I **ACTUALLY** feel sorry too...

**Well, its because this story is getting a little jumbled up so yeah, I'm sorry to those who are waiting for the ruffs... but don't worry, they'll appear before Chapter 10! Hopefully~~XD**

RRB- **YOU BETTER!**

**P/S : Chapter 3 is coming, don't worry!**

**_Favorite お気に入り_**

**_Read 読み取り_**

**_Review レビュー_**

**_Follow 従う_**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER A NOTE FROM AUTHOR

**Okay... so i said i WILL do chapter 3 as fast as i can ... but NO. im sorry about this, everyone...**

RRB- **WHAT?!**

Butch- The fuck are you saying?!

Brick- i have to wait ssooooo damn LONGGGG for my appearence!

Boomer- YEAH!

Blossom- all of you, please dont make it worst for shiori already...

Bubbles- yeah... we wont like it too nor the readers...

Buttercup- yeah... i hate the one who invented exam ==#

**I hate him too. As you can see, my finals is coming up and my parents found it out~~**

Butch- Chris is actually a lazy one, _**LIKE MEH**_

Buttercup- XD count me in too butch XD

Blossom- She's not lazy, she just... well...

Brick- *helps blosssom to say finish* she just dont think its worth her time to even flip a page on the book.

Blossom- *smiles* thank you, brick.

Brick- *smiles back*

**Yeah, to be honest, i have a REALLY crappy family. They dont give a shit of what i do, and only want me to score good grades. The last time i got was an overall number of 98 over 482 person, which is actually surprisingly good, [ cuz my parents wouldnt caught dead seeing me read a book more than an hour ] but my parents were outraged**

Buttercup- yeah, you should have seen her face, it was like all,: _**"WTF"**_

Butch- XD **IKR?!** and then chri's parents were like , : "dont speak to me in that tone , young ladeh" *uses a high-pitched voice*

Greens- * rolls on floor laughing*

Blues- *laughing together*

Reds- *the same as blues*

**Yup XD so yeah, i never even bothered to tell them when my finals are coming, but i have NO IDEA HOW THE HELL HOW my dad found out and started nagging me, and banning me from all devices. so yeah, i dont think i can write fanfics for now...**

Bubbles- Even if she's **HALFWAY** done with chapter 3 ~!

Boomer- yeah!

**DONT BLAME MEH. BLAME MEH DAD AND MOM FOR BANNING MEH. [ thats k, i still have meh phone xD . ] but still, i cant update till exams over. My Finals will end at _21 August 2014_. So I'll give you a sneak peek of chapter 3~!**

Brick- **YEAH A SNEAK PEEK!**

Blossom- it has nothing to do with you guys.

Brick- *pouts* aww...

* * *

**_Preview Of Chapter 3_**

_" Oh, and buttercup and blossom got boyfriends after I and Alfred became a couple ! "_

_…"Hey, buttercup?"_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "Can you give me some advice..?"_

_" Let's get some rest girls, tomorrow's the last day we'll be at Townsville High."_

* * *

**So yeah... im not quite sure if i'll use some of the lines, but MAYBE~~**

Buttercup- Yeah, chris is gonna leave this thing lying around here after her finals are done.

Blossom- she'll probably delete this

Bubbles- well, please review to see if she should keep this or delete it after her finals~!

RRB- **WE SAY KEEP ITTTT!**

**_Favorite お気に入り_**

**_Read 読み取り_**

**_Review レビュー_**

**_Follow 従う_**


End file.
